The present disclosure relates to growth media for plants. In particular, the present disclosure provides horticulture growth media that obviate the need for fertilizer supplementation.
Soils are frequently supplemented with fertilizers over the life cycle of a plant. There is an inherent difficulty in titering in an appropriate amount of chemical fertilizer to avoid stressing the plant due to too little or too much fertilizer. The stress placed on the plant can cause suboptimal growth, decrease the plant's inherent resistance to pests and pathogens, and ultimately produce an inferior plant product. These stresses can also prevent the natural genetic capacity of the plant to provide products having aesthetic appearance and/or taste and/or smell in connection with human or animal consumption. The present disclosure addresses these concerns by providing horticulture growth media that obviate the need for fertilizer supplementation, allowing plants to thrive absent the aforementioned stresses.